Ruzia
Ruzia is one of 5 Continents of The World. Unlike the others however it is extremely snowy and often times called the "Thorn of Titus" or the "Spawn of Vladimir". Ruzia was first settled around 2,500 B.T. The First people to settle were the Neanderthals. As time progressed they would eventually evolve into a normal like form of human. The only difference is that they are more taller than normal humans with a average height of 6 feet and the tallest being up to 9 feet and are much more hairy. They eventually gained the nickname "Thrals". As time progressed they continued in a nomadic type of living style until 2,500 B.T when the great ice wall began to recede. As it did they eventually began to create settlements on the new land and progression seemed to be advancing until the great plague of 2,352 B.T hit. Killing almost 3/4 of the entire worlds population. It would not be until 1,234 B.T that Ruzia would begin to recover and once again settlements would begin to arise. For several centuries they prospered building major cities. The Three largest cities would be Prev,Cev and Keiva. However in the year of 542 B.T a great Head Hunt would start. One of the first Northern head hunts was called and Northern Raiders had finally landed on the shores of Ruzia. Ruzia holding a technologically inferior people had the outcome of them being slaughtered by the Northern Raiders. At first most of the fighting was for the gaining of heads for the massive Wondaz bonfires. But soon the Northerners realized that Ruzia was rich with Iron and Gold ore. The Thrals were still in the stone ages and had just recently discovered bronze. There for their iron working capabilities were limited. Compared to the Northerners with chain mail,axes,longboats bows and even prototype crossbows. The Gold Wars started, the Gold Wars wars a series of wars in witch northern armies or expeditions would invade Ruzia and try to reach the central mountains to mine its gold. Eventually the 4th Gold war ended when a Thralish noble named Ivan The Bloody Spear had diverted a massive expeditionary force lead by Northerge. With the gold wars over Ruzia was in a tattered shape. They had most of their gold mines depleted,new diseases from orbis spreading like wild fire and wide spread destruction as Prev and Cev had been completely destroyed. However there was three things they had gained from these massive wars. Iron Working,Knowledge, and Sailing. Ivan would eventually help with this technological advancement up until his death. With this new Technology the Ruzians were able to defend their selves against the hordes of new enemies. However there was something off...The year was 691 D.T.R and a long war was being fought. Sven Bull-neck has amassed a huge army to get revenge for failed Head Hunts centuries ago. But before he even reached Kevia he had suddenly retreated. He just left and many of the Ruzians had an idea of what happened. The Traders and Seafarers of Ruzia mostly traded in Chinika or Acrabia *A Region in Orbis* and stayed away from Central Orbis,Norther Orbis,Eastern Orbis,Aldurias and The New World. This was partly due to the fact they simply did not want to deal with the Savages of the land. However many traders Reported that it was much safer in All of the Regions of Orbis. and That many of the cities in Acrabia had a odd Banner on the walls of what seemed to be a Golden Cross. Or from what some said a Light Cross. Ether way this meant that some one...or something had conquered Orbis. And that someone had his eyes set on Ruzia and had the perfect intention of taking it for himself. And a many named Vladimir the Scourge of God would arise. But that is a story for another day... Major Peoples of Ruzia: The Thralls-The Thralls are the direct descendants from Neanderthals and are 6-9 feet tall and much more hairy than normal humans. Pola-The Pola are a mix between the Thrals and Northerners who stayed in Ruzia after the headhunts. Northerners-The Northerners come from Northern Orbis and are usually given the Nickname of Norcsa. Theses people are not mixed with the other natives and are pure humans who stayed behind in Ruzia. Major Religions: Thralism Paganism Norcsa Paganism Asi *From Trader ports in Kevia* Islam *From Trader ports in Kevia* Mixed Christianity *From Trader ports in Kevia